


HuaLian inside Qiandeng Temple

by Nymphadorae



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, Mxtx - Fandom, hualian - Fandom, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Smut, True Love, handjob, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorae/pseuds/Nymphadorae
Summary: While Hua Cheng is away for a mission during the whole day, a bored and lonely Xie Lian awaits his return inside Qiandeng Temple. At the end of the day Hua Cheng returns with a surprise for His Highness.
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship, Huā Chéng & Xiè Lián, Xie Lian / Hua Cheng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	HuaLian inside Qiandeng Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself and everyone that loved the novel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+and+everyone+that+loved+the+novel).



> This is my first time (ever) writing fanfic. In my mind, these events happens some time after the original story =D  
> Also, English is not my native language, so forgive me any mistakes. I hope it doesn’t affect your reading.  
> Thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy it =^_^=

During the evening, inside Qiandeng Temple, Xie Lian is alone staring outside the window. The day is coming to an end and Hua Cheng still hasn’t returned from his ghostly affairs.

*sigh*… Xie Lian let’s out a deep breath. Before, he spent eight hundred years on his own, so he should be used to being alone. But now, every minute without Hua Cheng seemed like an eternity. A boring one. Nevertheless, he knew the Ghost King was busy and this time, he himself decided not to accompany Hua Cheng on his assignment, so he continued to stare at the window, still waiting for his beloved.

Lost in thoughts, Xie Lian almost didn’t notice a silver butterfly fluttering near his face, until it was well in front of his eyes. Behind him, he hears soft footsteps accompanied by what seems to be silver chains tingling, a sound he knew too well. He turns around, with a smile, “San Lang, you’re… ba… ck?!”. Xie Lian’s jaw drops slightly with the sight in front of him.

It was Hua Cheng indeed, but at the same time... it wasn’t? Ahead of him was a beautiful figure with skin white as snow and hair black as ink tied up in a high ponytail, with bangs covering slightly the right eye, and a lonesome braid falling on the side, ending with a red pearl. This person was using a thin silky maple red robe, with no inner robe, two long slits along the side of the thighs, and open sleeves, revealing pale slender arms. Along it’s waist hangs a silver chain, adorned with several silver coins all around.

With shining eyes and a smile, the figure opens its arms to the side and twirls around, making the silver coins jingle, lifting an eyebrow and asking in a soft voice, “Gege, what do you think?”

Xie Lian continues to stare at it, speechless.

Putting its hands behind the back, pouting a bit, Hua Cheng replies in a mellow tone, “Gegeee, I thought you would like my surprise!”, and perks its chest out, making it more noticeable the two small breasts covered by the robes. It was a female form!!!

Xie Lian was dumbstruck, trying to organize his thoughts, “Was it a clone? Was it the original Hua Cheng in a female silhouette?”, but still with his jaw dropped.

Seeing him like this, female Hua Cheng can’t help herself and a mischievous feeling starts growing inside. She moves forward with a smile, closer to Xie Lian. She lifts her right hand, pale and elegant, with delicate fingers and a red thread tied around the third finger, places it on Xie Lian’s face, saying gently, “It’s ok Your Highness, don’t be scared.”

“...”

Her face gets closer, giving him a small peck on the lips, and separates again, locking her arms behind Xie Lian’s neck and petting the back of his head, still smiling.

Xie Lian finally manages to close his mouth with the kiss and starts blushing a bit. Hua Cheng was usually taller than him, but now upclose, this female form was shorter, making him move his neck down a bit, to meet her gaze below. He instinctively puts his hands around her waist, returning the embrace, standing closer and closer to her. 

Female Hua Cheng meets him halfway and they kiss again. This time a much longer kiss. Starting slow, with delicate kisses, but soon evolving to tongues twirling and each other's breathing starting to get shallow and fast paced. With hands starting to move all around and both of them surrendering themselves to each other.

“This form might be different.”, Xie Lian thinks to himself, but the person kissing him is indeed the one he knows so well and loves. This relaxes him a bit and at the same makes his heart beat faster and faster, pumping blood to other places of his body.

Female Hua Cheng grabs Xie Lian’s shoulders and with a swift, caring, but strong movement, presses his back into the wall. With Xie Lian gasping for air, she frees his lips and with a playful look, starts undressing him, undoing the middle part of his robes and stripping the top half of his body, while pressing small kisses to the side of his neck, his Adam’s apple, his collarbones, and repeating her way back and forth. Her hands move from the side of his waist, going up, meeting in the middle of his chest, making Xie Lian feel so ticklish, but at the same time shivers run all over his body, as he releases a small moan. With her right index finger, female Hua Cheng starts teasing his left nipple. With circular broad movements around the areola, and closing in slowly to the center, so light like a feather’s touch. Her kisses start moving down, meeting her hand, while she places soft pecks on his right nipple, with poking licks and soft nibbles, and her hand still stimulating his left nipple.

“San Lang…”, Xie Lian whines, apparently recovering his voice.

“Mn”, female Hua Cheng acknowledges with a smile, not stopping her playfulness. She unties her belt and robes as well, revealing her bare form.

With her naked body pressing on Xie Lian’s body, she could feel his member getting harder below. Her right hand moves downwards, untying the rest of his robes and taking them off. Her palm envelopes that pulsing member and Xie Lian let’s another moan escape his lips. Her hand caressed his member with movements starting slow, but quickly gained a faster, yet steady rhythm; while her mouth was still nibbling the rosy parts of his chest. It felt so good! 

With her fingers stroking faster, Xie Lian breathed shallowly, “W-wait.. San… L-Lang...”, fearful that he couldn’t hold himself anymore.

Abiding by those words, female Hua Cheng slows down her hand movements until a complete stop, lifts her head to meet his eyes and asks naughtily, “Do you wanna come inside me gege?”.

“...”

Xie Lian didn’t have time to answer anything. While saying this, female Hua Cheng flips them around, having her back against the wall, sensually lifts her right leg, locks it behind his back and brings Xie Lian’s manhood into her moist entrance, saying with a lewd voice, “Like this”, while she plunges her body forward, forcing Xie Lian to go all the way in, getting fully enveloped by her insides. They both let a moan escape.

Female Hua Cheng puts her arms around his shoulders and seals their lips with a luscious kiss, while she starts moving.

Xie Lian was still astonished with everything that was happening. His mind was all over the place with all sorts of disorganized thoughts sailing in that sea of pleasure, “It’s so tight!, “I’m going crazy”, “Is this what San Lang usually feels inside me?”, “...”, “Is she feeling ok?”. Then he noticed he wasn’t doing anything at all. He was just standing there and let female Hua Cheng do all the work. He was a bit embarrassed at himself for that. Then, with a new goal set in mind, he clumsily yet strongly, holds both her legs up and starts thrusting forward at an uneven pace.

Female Hua Cheng releases the kiss and gasps, “Ge-ge?”, but quickly understands what he is trying to do, and escapes a soft smile towards him. Pushing her back into the wall, she tries to accommodate her new position and synchronize with Xie Lian’s movements.

Xie Lian wasn’t used to this. He was familiar in making it with Hua Cheng, but he himself was never the doer, yet he was a fast learner and they both had a lot of practise with each other. Xie Lian still felt ashamed doing these actions, but he couldn’t resist at all to the person he was doing them with… nor he wanted to. Therefore, he continues with his advance and eventually they seem to find their own pace.

This was a new experience for Hua Cheng as well, and although a bit uncomfortable, she could barely hold in all the excitement. She adjusts her position again and with that Xie Lian’s thrusts hit a different spot inside her, making her release a small groan, “A-hh!”, again and again.

Xie Lian was focusing so much on his performance, that he panicked a bit with that reaction, stopped and asked anxiously, “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”.

However, for female Hua Cheng was exactly the opposite, “Your Highness, don’t stop!”, she begged, while moving her hips vigorously, “Please don’t stop! Thrust into that spot again!”

He had no idea what she was talking about, but he focused into going back to what he was doing exactly before the slight pause, and female Hua Cheng started reacting to it with loud moans, every time that spot was hit.

“It feels so good gege!”,... “Please go harder!”

Xie Lian blushed. These were extremely obscene words to his ears, but he complied, pushing her harder and harder against the wall. Her pleasurable moans were driving him crazy, in a good way. The sensation of hitting that spot was amazing for him as well.

They continued a bit longer, with Xie Lian becoming bolder and thrusting faster and faster, while placing small kisses and licks on her neck. Her moans were turning frequent and louder, until she climaxed. Her insides start contracting and a lightning shiver of pleasure runs through her entire body, making her lose all strength and sinking into Xie Lian’s chest. Xie Lian was also at its limit and with Hua Cheng twitching around his member, made him release as well, surging another wave of bliss for both of them.

Female Hua Cheng says with a smile “Gege did so well”, cups her hands around Xie Lian’s face and gives him a long kiss.

Xie Lian felt his heart growing soft, returning that kiss. He was tired, although not exhausted, and feeling well overall. When they parted from the kiss, he was also trying to part their lower connection, moving female Hua Cheng a bit away from him, but she suddenly hugs him, presses her legs stronger and squeezes him tightly down there.

“We’re not done yet, Your Highness”, female Hua Cheng answers with a smirk, facing him again, arching her eyebrows with a mischievous look.

“Uh?”, Xie Lian takes a step backwards with the balance from that strong hug, still holding her in his arms, until he bumps into someone’s sturdy chest, behind him. Confused, Xie Lian almost blurted out an “I’m sorry”, oblivious of the situation he was in. Female Hua Cheng chuckled.

“Gege...”, a deep voice spoke behind his ear, while placing both hands on the sides of Xie Lian’s hips, embracing him. Looking down and feeling ticklish, Xie Lian could see a familiar tattoo on that person’s left arm.

“San Lang?!”, Xie Lian exclaimed, still puzzled, while turning his neck to the side, hoping to better see the tall figure behind him.

“... did you miss me?”, the voice whispered on his ear, giving it a soft nibble at the end.

Xie Lian let out a small moan. Not only his body was sensitive all over the place, but he could also feel Hua Cheng’s body, pressing on his back, hugging him, completely naked as well.

While still playing with his ear, Hua Cheng’s hands slid from Xie Lian’s hips to his buttocks, massaging them for a while, until a slick index finger entered really slowly, and started to move inside Xie Lian.

“S-San Lang...”, Xie Lian whined, unable to hold himself.

“Your back felt so lonely, I had to do something about it.”, Hua Cheng says in a naugthy tone, inserting a second finger.

“You… were watching?”, Xie Lian questioned, feeling a bit uneasy.

Female Hua Cheng chuckles again, “I was always here gege”, she says with a soft voice and, at the same time, pressing her lips together with Xie Lian’s, in a deep smooch.

Behind him, Hua Cheng kisses his neck, still playing with his fingers inside him, twitching, spreading and thrusting, driving Xie Lian mad. 

Female Hua Cheng separates the sensual kiss with a smile, while she feels Xie Lian’s member grow again inside her.

Hua Cheng removes his fingers and replaces them with his erect manhood, making Xie Lian wail in pleasure. Slowly making his way in, after a while, Hua Cheng starts thrusting forward. In the front, still with her back against the wall, female Hua Cheng also starts moving, both sandwiching a defenseless Xie Lian full of desire. She places her hands in Xie Lian’s chest, caressing his sensitive nipples, transitioning from soft pokes and pinches to featherlike touches. Behind him, Hua Cheng is nibbling on Xie Lian’s neck and left shoulder, while his hands are placed on Xie Lian’s hips, guiding them back and forth and his movements are in a steady and fast flow, in synchrony with his female counterpart.

“San Laaaang!”, Xie Lian’s mind is completely blank. With his insides being thrusted in that place that felt so good to him, as well as his front poking deep inside female Hua Cheng’s spot, he was going insane, indulging himself with every drop of that moment. Besides all that, the Huas were completely arousing every bit of his upper body, with nibbling, kissing, pinching, fondling, it was more than he could handle. Accompanying Xie Lian’s moans, Hua Cheng’s breathing was becoming shallow, panting into Xie Lian’s ears. Female Hua Cheng was reaching her maximum as well, thoroughly rubbing against each other, increasing the tempo of their motions.

Without hanging any longer, Xie Lian surrendered himself and released inside female Hua Cheng, with a groan. Soon after, both Huas, deciding not to tease Xie Lian anymore, also concede to that flooding feeling of bliss.

Only after a while, did their breathings slow down a bit. With all three still connected, female Hua Cheng lifts her head and tenderly places her forehead into Xie Lian’s forehead, embracing him. With a content smile, they both close their eyes and Xie Lian can feel her body getting lighter and lighter, when suddenly she fades away into hundreds of silver butterflies, gently fluttering around Xie Lian. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel that light breeze caused by their wings drifting away.

Holding him from behind, Hua Cheng separates himself from Xie Lian and, without letting him go, in a swift motion, lifts Xie Lian up from his feet, with one hand across his back and another under his knees, supporting his full weight. Still with his eyes closed, Xie Lian’s head sinks into Hua Cheng’s chest, while he’s carried into the bed and tenderly placed on it. Hua Cheng moves away for a second and comes back with warm towels, cleaning both of them up, and laying into bed next to his husband, embracing him and kindly kissing his lips. Xie Lian returns that loving kiss. Afterwards he snuggles into Hua Cheng’s chest and, completely exhausted, let’s go a contented sigh.

With a light chuckle, Hua Cheng says, “So gege  _ did _ like my surprise!”, kissing Xie Lian on the forehead.

“...”

“Indeed!”, Xie Lian thought to himself, but didn’t reply anything, instead placing a loving kiss onto Hua Cheng’s chest.

Hua Cheng holds Xie Lian tighter into his arms. In less than an incense's time, both of them fall asleep into each other’s embrace.

_ By the Heaven Official's Blessing, No Paths are Bound! _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding here links to arts based on this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and send some love to the artists as well <3
> 
> Hisuri  
> https://twitter.com/hisuriken/status/1294183826730577920/photo/1
> 
> Hanya  
> https://twitter.com/_hualianism/status/1322446385287819266  
> https://twitter.com/_hualianism/status/1300089574408876038  
> https://twitter.com/_hualianism/status/1294601859026444288 (based on another fic)
> 
> Thank you =^_^=


End file.
